


Sometimes Lightning Strikes Twice

by asroarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bachelorette Party, F/M, Meet-Cute, POV Bellamy, Strip Club Meet-Cute, no game Bellamy, stripper!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asroarke/pseuds/asroarke
Summary: It was ridiculous. He didn’t even know this girl’s name. All he knew was that she was pretty, that she was trying her best to be a good sport about being here probably just so her friends had fun, and that she was maybe a little bit shy. Well, and he also knew that every time she looked at him he got flustered and repeatedly messed up the blocking.It was official. Bellamy Blake, part-time stripper and full-time overthinker, developed a crush on some blonde bride.OR the Strip Club AU no one asked for, where Bellamy meets Clarke Griffin while working her bachelorette party, and the poor guy doesn't have the first clue about what to do about it.





	Sometimes Lightning Strikes Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Taking another angst break from Fatal Innocence and keeping myself busy while I'm sick. So, here's another one shot. 
> 
> This was based entirely on a prompt that my drunk self left me last week that I just found on my phone. It literally reads, "yo, what if Bellamy was a stripper and like LOVES Clarke but she's only at the strip club because it's her bachelorette party?? Gasp, plot twist, drama, sexual tension. NOW BELLAMY HAS A CRUSH ON AN UNAVAILABLE CLARKE AND DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TO DOOOOOO"
> 
> I can only assume this came from me going through the photos from when I went to Thunder From Down Under, but who knows? I honestly have no idea what Drunk Alex does whenever she shows up... other than leave me strange prompts. Anyway, enjoy!

Bellamy had forgotten just how wild things got here at The Dropship. The first two shows weren’t too bad. As Kane put it, the first one was PG-13, the second was rated R… but the third, well, it was unrated. And it always attracted the rowdiest clientele of bachelorette parties and cougars.

He had hung up his breakaway pants about six months ago when he finally got a teaching job that paid enough to cover rent. The only reason he came back was because he forgot just how expensive the holidays could get, and he wanted to be able to have a nice Christmas with Octavia this year… especially with how rough things had been lately.

It wasn’t a bad gig, all things considered. A lot of his friends still worked there, he only had to work a few nights a week, and the pay was fantastic. All he had to do was dance and take off his clothes while flirting with pretty girls and the occasional guy. There were much worse ways for Bellamy to make money, and it was kind of fun.

“There are like four different bachelorette parties here tonight,” Monty announced, and Roan started smirking. Bellamy rolled his eyes. Roan _loved_ the bachelorettes that showed up to these shows, and would usually pay them extra attention. Bellamy had seen him kiss quite a few of them, clearly not caring that they were already taken… not that any of the girls seemed to mind. From what he could tell, most brides-to-be used their bachelorette parties to do whatever the hell they wanted.

“Yeah, there’s a blonde bride toward the back who had no idea her friends were dragging her here and she’s super shy, so that’s gonna be fun,” Murphy joked, and Bellamy threw his head back. Those were the kind of instances where the friends all went out of their way to embarrass their engaged friend.  

Bellamy also found out that there were a few birthdays tonight, and a girl who just graduated from law school.

“Oh my God,” Miller muttered, looking down at his phone. “Holy fuck,” he said, frantically pushing past Bellamy to peek out into the audience.

“Dude, what is it?” Bellamy chuckled, following after him.

“That guy from my class that I’ve been flirting with is here,” Miller said, and Bellamy had to cover his mouth to keep from erupting in laughter. “This isn’t funny,” Miller huffed, hitting him on the chest. “When we were texting last week, I told him I worked here. But I didn’t think he would actually come.”

“It’s Jackson, right?” Bellamy asked, and Miller shot him a glare. He pushed past Miller, looking into the audience. Jackson was pretty easy to locate, since Miller had shown Bellamy his Facebook profile a few times. But, Jackson wasn’t in Miller’s main area. He was in Bellamy’s. “Alright, we can trade tonight,” Bellamy offered, crossing his arms.

Miller bit his lip, thinking this over. It wasn’t uncommon for someone from the real world to show up to watch one of the guys. But Bellamy wasn’t sure what was more uncomfortable: having someone else give lap dances to the friend or to do it yourself.

“That would mean you’d be in bride territory tonight,” Miller said, and Bellamy peered out again, seeing what he was talking about.

“Better me than Roan,” Bellamy decided, earning a chuckle from Miller. He could see the blonde bride that Murphy was talking about, and he had to admit she was hot. She was wearing a tight white dress, and a bachelorette tiara that her friends clearly forced her to wear.

“Yeah, that poor girl is just his type,” Miller smirked, and Bellamy rolled his eyes. Yeah, this would work out just fine. He’d spare that girl the extra attention that most of the other guys would give her, and Miller would get to show Jackson exactly what he’s in for.

 

Most people there were drunker than the audience from the last two shows, which he should have anticipated. It meant that the girls got a little more handsy, and Bellamy earned a few sloppy kisses to his cheek throughout the performance.

He felt himself periodically checking back on the blonde bride, who was even prettier up close. She seemed to be having a decent time, visibly relaxing more since Bellamy made a point to pay attention to her friends, not her. She mouthed a _thank you_ to him, and he winked in response, before turning his attention back to her friend.

His entire night kind of went that way, but he couldn’t help but notice that the blonde was definitely checking him out from time to time. And he felt himself doing the same thing, mentally cursing himself for it. After all, she’s engaged. And he sees beautiful women every single night, many of which literally throw themselves at him. But Bellamy, being an idiot apparently, set his sights on an unavailable blonde who got dragged here by her friends.

He tried to shake it off during one of his backstage breaks, and by the time he got back out there, he was pretty convinced that he was over whatever this was. He probably just wasn’t back in the swing of things, not used to getting this kind of attention multiple nights a week. Then, he made eye contact with the blonde again, seeing how she bit her lip upon looking at him. And he realized he was kind of fucked.

It was ridiculous. He didn’t even know this girl’s name. All he knew was that she was pretty, that she was trying her best to be a good sport about being here probably just so her friends had fun, and that she was maybe a little bit shy. Well, and he also knew that every time she looked at him he got flustered and repeatedly messed up the blocking.

It was official. Bellamy Blake, part-time stripper and full-time overthinker, developed a crush on some blonde bride. And he didn’t hesitate to duck backstage as soon as the show was over.

 

The worst part of working at The Dropship again was that he had less time to run errands throughout the week, meaning that the very next morning he had to drag himself out of bed to get groceries.

As he moved through the cereal aisle, his thoughts kept drifting back to the night before, wondering what the hell happened to him. Sure, it had been a long time since Bellamy dated anyone. His breakup with Gina the previous year had messed him up for a while, and he hadn’t had the chance to really get back out there since.

Maybe he was just off his game. Or maybe it was that the blonde was the first girl he had been legitimately attracted to since Gina. Whatever it was, it would probably pass with time. It wasn’t like he would ever see her again.

But as he turned into the frozen aisle, he _saw her again_.

She was wearing jeans and an oversized sweater, her hair thrown up into a messy bun as she perused the ice cream options. She didn’t notice him at first, which gave him a moment or two to get his thoughts together. But when he crashed his cart into a tower of paper towels, there was no way he could avoid her noticing him. Especially since she ran over to help him, asking if he was okay as he drowned in a sea of discount paper towels.

“Yeah, not my best moment,” Bellamy managed to play it off, as he stood up. When his eyes met her, he realized that she definitely recognized him too. Her mouth opened and then closed, clearly flustered by this accidental run-in too.

“It could have been worse,” the girl finally said, her voice a bit flustered. “Could have been a tower of cans. That would have hurt.”

All his nerves went out the window as he burst out laughing. He couldn’t believe himself. He didn’t used to have such bad game. But here he was, flustered enough in a grocery store to literally run into a tower of paper towels.

“This is what I get for grocery shopping this early in the morning,” he shrugged, before he started wondering why she was here to early. After all, her bachelorette party was last night. She should be hungover somewhere, not picking out ice cream at nine in the morning. That’s when he caught a glimpse of her left hand as she pushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face. She wasn’t wearing a ring. “I thought last night was your bachelorette party,” he said before thinking better of it. Honestly, it wasn’t any of his business. But he distinctly remembers seeing a ring last night.

“Yeah, kind of. It’s a long story,” she replied glancing at her hand awkwardly, and Bellamy leaned onto his cart, intrigued.

“I’ve got time,” he replied, raising his eyebrows at her. She bit her lip, before holding up a finger. She jogged back to grab her basket that she had dropped over by the ice cream, before walking back over to him.

“Okay, I was engaged. But last weekend, I walked in on Finn with another girl. Needless to say, the engagement is off,” she sighed, and he furrowed his brows. Maybe he didn’t know this girl all that well, but she seemed sweet and she was pretty. She had a good sense of humor. Bellamy already decided that this Finn guy was an idiot. “But my friends Maya and Harper had put so much work into my bachelorette party that I didn’t have the heart to break the news to them.”

“Wait, you refrained from telling your friends that your fiancé cheated on you just so they didn’t have to cancel the party?” he teased, and she let out a huff, leaning against one of the freezer doors.

“I mean, Harper is going through a rough time at work, and Maya’s mom has been in the hospital for a while. And planning this party made them so happy, so I don’t know,” she shrugged. “I figured they could have some fun for a night and I could delay the bad news a week or two. I just didn’t know how _fun_ they were going to make the party.”

Bellamy tried to bite his lip to hide his smile, but he failed. He knew that this girl’s situation sucked, but it was kind of sweet that she put her friends before herself like that.

“So, you admit you had fun last night? I was real worried about you for a sec,” he teased, and a blush crept onto her face.

“Yeah, it was fun,” she conceded, ducking her head to hide the soft smile on her face. It was cute, seeing her all flustered like she was last night.

He wasn’t sure how it happened, but he ended up walking beside her as she resumed her grocery shopping. He found out her name was Clarke. She was a med student who was only up this early because she was trying to force herself into being a morning person, and was failing miserably. She had a really dark sense of humor that he was surprised by, but he kind of liked it.

In turn, he told her about his real job after explaining how he even started working at The Dropship in the first place. She erupted into this beautiful laugh as he told her about how he switched sections last night just so Miller could try to flirt with Jackson, elaborating on how many times Miller lost his train of thought and screwed up. Then, he broke down Miller’s freak out over the winky face that Jackson sent him just minutes after the show was over, and Clarke had to bury her face in her hands to muffle her laughter.

“At least he knew Jackson liked the show,” Clarke said, still chuckling.

“Well, most people do from what I’ve heard,” he replied, shaking his head slightly at the memory of Miller freaking out. “Did you enjoy the show?” he teased, and her face turned red.

“Yeah, I did,” she finally said, her eyes avoiding his very purposefully. “I probably would have had more fun if my personal life wasn’t such a mess. But, I had fun. And it was better than the last one I went to.”

“You frequent such places? Why Clarke, I thought you were a lady,” he teased, and she playfully hit his arm while laughing. They finally approached the check out counters, which meant their little meet cute was coming to an end. He opened his mouth to say something, but Clarke was digging a pen out of her purse. Then, she pulled the pen cap off, before grabbing his arm with a smirk.

“Just in case you find yourself crashing into another tower of paper towels and need medical attention,” she teased, as she wrote her phone number down on the inside of his forearm.

 

It took about two months for Bellamy and Clarke to actually become something. Sure, they had been flirting since the beginning. But he wanted to give her space after her engagement got called off, and with the holidays… there just weren’t a lot of opportunities for them to get together.

He finally took her home after their fourth date, and Clarke had been all over him all night. She practically climbed into his lap in the car… making it so damn tempting to not even bother heading upstairs to his apartment. She didn’t make it any easier in the elevator, her lips attacking his neck as he tried to remember what fucking floor he lived on.

What _really_ didn’t help was that tonight of all nights he was having trouble pulling his own jacket off gracefully. His arm got caught awkwardly, totally ruining the heated moment he and Clarke were having.

“I can see why you’re not a stripper anymore,” she teased right into his ear, and his jaw twitched.

“Because I’m a seventh-grade history teacher who doesn’t want a mom coming into a parent-teacher conference and recognizing me?” he asked, raising his eyebrows at her. She bit her lip, eyeing him up and down playfully. God, he loved the way she looked at him. She was never shy about how attracted to him she was, and he _loved_ it.

“Or maybe it’s because you got rusty,” she whispered, and Bellamy crashed his lips into hers, earning an immediate moan from Clarke.

“You know I’m a very good stripper,” he murmured against her lips, before biting down gently on her bottom lip.

“Remind me. I must have forgotten,” she smirked, and Bellamy walked her backwards until the back of her legs hit a chair. He pushed her to sit down, before winking at her. She sucked in a breath as he pulled away from her.

“Be careful what you wish for,” he teased as he slowly undid the top button. She bit her lip as her eyes raked over his still clothed body. He stepped back toward her, leaning forward so he could whisper right in her ear, “And you better keep your hands to yourself, Clarke. At least until the show is over.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, hit me up on tumblr @asroarke and I hope you liked this fic!


End file.
